The Dragon of Night Raid: Before and After
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: An extra story from The Dragon of Night Raid. See what Chelia had to do in order to save Wendy and also see what the remaining members of Night Raid have been up to after the war against the Empire. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE MAIN STORY.
1. Operation Rescue Wendy

**A/N: Yeah. Not the sequel all of you were hoping for but it does provide the missing details from the main story. Speaking of, if you have not fully read the story, go back and read it. Or don't go and read this anyway, up to you. On with the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid: Before and After

Operation Rescue Wendy

It had been several hours since Carla and Chelia had seen their friend being sucked up in the Other Gateway. They were taking the sudden disappearance quite hard. More so on Chelia since she felt the worst of all. They were sitting at one part of the city while the head archeologist and his crew were working on cleaning of what just happened. The god slayer brought her knees closer to her face. "It's my fault. It's my fault Wendy is gone. If I had just been a second faster, I would've caught her and now…" Tears were forming out of her eyes.

Carla knew how the other girl felt. "It's not your fault. I feel responsible for losing Wendy as well."

Wendy was out of their reach now in a world who knows what would happen to her. "What do we do now?" Chelia asked. When they took up this job, this certainly wasn't the god slayer was expecting how it would turn out. It almost seemed like a dream that she and Wendy woke up earlier in the morning, had their breakfast and started their job and now, she was gone just like that.

The exceed was wondering about the next step as well. "I'm not sure but clearly, we just can't let this stand by. Wendy may be in a different world but that doesn't mean she needs our help. We must do what we can try to find a way to bring her back."

She was right. Wendy needed their help so sitting around wouldn't help her out at all. That was all Chelia needed to have a spark burn inside of her. The god slayer stood up and wiped her eyes. "You're right. We have to bring her back. The only question is how? Who knows how long the archeologists here studying the Other Gateway."

That was something Carla hadn't thought about. "Good point. Perhaps they enlisted some help from others."

And a lightbulb appeared above Chelia's head. "That's it!"

Carla didn't understand her. "What's it?"

The spark inside Chelia ignited into a raging fire. "We can't save Wendy on our own but we can if we had some help. Since we're dealing with ruins, I know who to go to. I just hope they'll help us."

The Exceed smiled at the other girl. "I'm sure they will. For now, let's go the nearest town and rest up there. We'll start this quest of yours tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Right now, that wasn't exactly Chelia's favorite word. She couldn't imagine what Wendy could be experiencing right now. Sure she was strong and a dragon slayer to boot but that didn't stop her from worrying and made the pain in her become any smaller. As for now, this was the best course of action for her. _"Just hold on Wendy. I will get you back."_

 **B**

The journey to their destination was a little long for their tastes but it would be worth it. Right now, Chelia and Carla who was in her catgirl form were standing in front of their desired destination. "Blue Pegasus huh? So I suppose your plan is to talk to Hibiki and see if his archive magic would help."

Chelia nodded at Carla's guess. "Yes. Perhaps it'll help in deciphering of what we need to know of how to activate the Other Gateway."

It was a good start but if Carla remembered right, some members of Blue Pegasus weren't all that bright. In this case, however, beggars can't be choosers. "Then let us go inside."

The two girls walked up to the guild and entered. Sure enough, the guild was like Chelia thought it would. Several of the members were flirting with the female clientele. Already the god slayer felt rather uncomfortable being in here. Bob, the guild master of Blue Pegasus noticed their arrival. "Well, this is unexpected. Little Chelia from Lamia Scale and someone else I don't recognize."

Before they could speak, already they were ambushed by Hibiki and co. "This is quite a surprise. So what brings you to our guild?" He held Chelia's hand with his own.

"Perhaps we can-"

"I don't have time for any of this." Chelia interrupted Eve's part in this and Ren didn't even get a chance. She looked over at Hibiki. "Hibiki, I need your help."

Hibiki straightened out his uniform. "Anything for a cute girl like you. What is it that you need?"

Chelia explained to the members what just happened to her on her last assignment. Needless to say, they weren't expecting this. "What/oh my."

Bob kept cleaning the empty glasses. "Poor sweet Wendy. I never thought something like that would happen to her."

Eve understood why Chelia came here in the first place. "So you want Hibiki's Archive to help out save Wendy right?"

Chelia nodded at the question. "Yes." She lowered her head. "Wendy may be all alone in a strange world and every minute I can't help but worry about her. So please…" She closed her eyes while trying to hold back the tears. "Help me save her."

Hibiki just smiled at the plea. "It pains me to see a cute girl cry. It doesn't fit someone like you. If saving Wendy means that much to you then I'll help."

The god slayer opened her eyes and smiled hopefully. "You will? Thank you so much."

Carla smiled as well. "So you can be decent sometimes."

"Men! Let us set off in rescuing our comrade!"

Everyone was a bit surprised seeing Ichiya appear out of nowhere. "When did you arrive master?" Ren asked.

Ichiya continued to pose. "Wendy played an essential part of defeating the Oración Seis. It is only in good spirits that we'd save her from a terrible fate. Do you not agree?"

Hibiki and the others bowed to him. "Of course master!"

Ichiya pointed to the ceiling. "Then let us be off! My dear, show us the way to where your friend had fallen!"

Chelia was all too happy to agree. "Yes, of course." She ran out of the guild with Ichiya and the others following her closely.

Bob couldn't help but smile at what just happened. As he continued to clean the glasses, he looked over to the side. "Did you hear that? It seems Wendy is in a spot of trouble. What do you suppose you'll do?" All he heard was the chair being moved and footsteps headed toward the front door. That alone told him his answer. "I thought that would be your response." He looked over to the back. "Oh boys."

Outside the guild, Chelia, and the rest were preparing to leave via the Christina. Traveling by ship would be much faster than by train. Already she could feel some hope out of this as she looked up to the sky. _"_ _Wendy, we'll reunite soon enough."_

Just before they could embark on the journey back, the god slayer sensed someone behind her and looked back as did Carla. Both girls gasped at who it was walking toward them. "You said Wendy is in trouble right?" Before them was Laxus along with the rest of the Thunder Legion standing in front of them. "We want in on this."

Carla couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Laxus? Is that really you?"

The lightning dragon slayer raised an eyebrow at her. "And you are?"

That's right. They don't quite recognize her in the form she was in. "Oh yes. I look quite different in this form." Smoke suddenly came out and reverted back to her original form. "It's me, Carla."

Now they finally recognized her. Laxus smiled at the cat. "Oh, didn't recognize you from the start."

Bickslow laughed. "Looks like you've picked up a new trick last time we saw you."

Evergreen opened up a fan. "It seems some things have changed last we saw each other."

Freed rested his hand on the handle of his sword. "If Wendy is indeed in trouble, we want to help out any way possible."

Carla smiled at the offer. "Yes, of course. Every bit of help counts." Everyone boarded the ship and it started up. There was something the exceed noticed something strange. "Hold on a second. This is transportation but you're not feeling sick. Why is that?"

Laxus just stared off into the distance. "It's because the Christina has been modified for dragon slayers such as Laxus not to be sick. Ichiya made sure of that ever since we've joined up." Freed explained.

That made much more sense for Carla. "Oh, I see then. I can imagine that is quite helpful."

Once the ship was in the air, its thrusters started to flare up. Ichiya pointed in front of from. "Now let us fly! Go forth Christina!" The thrusters fired off and the ship was well on its way to back to where the Other Gateway was.

 **B**

Not soon after Chelia and the Blue Pegasus members arrived at where the Other Gateway was, Hibiki immediately went to work helping out the archeologists in hopes to crack the code of how to activate the contraption. Freed help as best he could the matter as well. It took several days, much longer than Chelia wanted as her worriment steadily increased. Luckily for them, the Christina had small beds in case anyone needed a rest so they had that whenever she had to sleep. Another day passed when Hibiki approached her and judging by the look on his face, he seemed to have good news. "Chelia, I believe we may have found something." The god slayer didn't waste one second sooner following him to the main camp. It was there she saw countless papers scattered throughout the floor.

She was feeling rather anxious. "So, what is it that you've found?"

Hibiki brought up some of the papers. "It relates to how you're supposed to turn this Other Gateway on. I believe it activated before because it had some leftover magic from when it was last used. In order to activate it once again, you'll need the magic of six users of powerful magic. I can only assume it means lost magic."

That proved to be a problem. She herself can use god slaying magic and Laxus with his dragon slayer magic but four more who can use lost magic? She had to think hard on that. That was when an idea struck her. "That's it!"

Hibiki was curious of what she thought of. "What's it?"

The god slayer had a confident smile. "No time to explain. We have to go to Sabertooth!"

 **B**

Christina was far better than taking the train. Already Chelia and Carla were at Sabertooth's guild. Chelia knew this was the only way to progress forward. "Sabertooth has wizards that have lost magic. We can't continue on without them."

Carla liked this side of the god slayer and good reason. Every step forward counted to saving Wendy from whatever world she was in. There was something else she wondered about. "What was that letter you sent from before? I recall you writing one several days ago."

Chelia remembered that. "It was a letter to Jura. I wrote about what happened to Wendy and what we're doing. I know it's a slim chance he'll help since he's part of the Magic Council now but it's better than not taking the chance at all."

That was something the exceed could agree upon. "I believe that was the right choice. We can only continue to wait. As for now, let's ask Sting and some of the others to see if they can help."

The god slayer nodded to that and both girls went in. Sure enough, it was very lively. It even reminded Carla a little of Fairy Tail. One of the members, Orga noticed them. "What the-you're that god slayer from Lamia."

He was the perfect person they came across from. Chelia walked up to him and stopped in front. "Yes, I am. I need to talk to Sting."

Orga didn't know why but he would find out soon enough. He looked back at the guild hall. "Hey, Sting! That god slayer kid from Lamia is here wanting to see you!"

That caught the guild master's attention and walked up to him with Rogue, and several of the other core members following him. Sure enough, Chelia was here along with Carla. "This is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. So, what is it that you want with me?" Like before, Chelia explained to the others what happened to Wendy. Their reactions were just the same as Ichiya's group. "Wendy was sent over to another world?"

Yukino was most likely to be worried. "How awful."

That was something Chelia could agree on. "It is and we can't activate the Other Gateway unless I have five more users who wield lost magic. All of you are the only ones I know who know the most of it so I'm begging you…" She bowed to them all. "Please, help me save Wendy."

After hearing that, the answer was obvious to Sting. "Do you need to ask?" Chelia straightened out only to see Sting grinning while slamming his fist into his other hand. "Wendy is a fellow dragon slayer so of course, I'm going to help." He looked back at his friends. "What says you?"

Rogue had no doubt in his mind. "Of course."

Frosch held up his arm. "Frosch wants to help too."

Lector jumped with excitement. "Yeah! Let's go already!"

Orga just chuckled. "Might as well since the kid asked us to."

Yukino wanted in as well. "I want to help too."

Rufus gave off his usual smile. "I can already tell this'll be quite the memory to remember."

Finally, Minerva. "I would like to help out as well."

Hearing all of that made Chelia incredibly happy. "You mean it? Thank you so much!" Not long after that, every one of them boarded the Christina (with Sting and Rogue noticing they're not getting motion sick.) and flew off.

 **B**

After they arrived, everyone was headed over to where the Other Gateway was. Sting still had a few questions about all of this. "So after we turn this Other Gateway thing on, what now? Do we just go through it and beat whatever we can in trying to save Wendy?"

A crude explanation but he wasn't far off. He was also a little wrong. "Not exactly. We still don't know much about the effects of what it can do once we enter through. Once we know enough, then we'll activate it." Carla explained.

Orga just scoffed as he wasn't a big fan of waiting. "That's just great. Hope it doesn't take too long."

That was something Chelia could agree. Every day without Wendy felt longer and longer for the sky god slayer. She couldn't help but keep worrying about how the sky dragon slayer was doing in the other world. _"Wendy…"_

After entering the ruins (Much to Sting and Rogue's dismay.) they were walking to the Other Gateway until Hibiki approached the group. "Chelia, there's someone who wants to meet you."

The god slayer wondered who was it that wanted to see her. Her answer came in the form of a person walking up behind him and gasped who it was. "Jura!?"

The wizard saint smiled at the young girl. "Hello there. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Both Chelia and Carla laughed as they ran over to him. Sting and the others weren't expecting to him of all people. "So Jura's here. This'll be fun."

The two Lamia Scale members were beyond happy to see Jura again after quite some time. "You got my letter. Is the council alright with you being here?"

Jura just smiled at Chelia. "Do not worry about that part. All I'm here for is to help out a fellow guild member in need. Speaking of which, I brought along others who may be able to help. I'm sure you know them very well."

The two girls were curious as who they were. "This is a surprise seeing you here."

Carla recognized the voice and looked past Jura to see- "Lily? And Levy?"

Levy waved at her former guildmate. "Hey there Carla! It's great to see you again."

Lily smiled at the other exceed. "And in case you were wondering, Gajeel is here as well."

"You didn't need to tell them that." Everyone looked up to see the iron dragon slayer laying on one of the houses of the ruined city.

Sting was ecstatic seeing him again. "Hey there Gajeel. Funny running into you here. What, you're a part of the Magic Council now?"

Gajeel opened one eye to look at the other dragon slayer and jumped down to join with the others. "Yeah, you got that right." He then gave his traditional grin. "In fact, I'm part of the Magic Council Custody Enforcement. Same with Lily and the pipsqueak." Levy didn't like how Gajeel described her. "And that means…" He pointed at the other guild members. "I'm a higher rank than all of you which means I can arrest all of you whenever I feel like it!"

They weren't quite sure how to react to that. Levy just giggled awkwardly. "Never mind him. He's been saying that a lot recently. Back to the matter at hand, Jura told us what happened to Wendy thanks to the letter you sent him. This is right up my ally and I'll help out with the translations. With me, Freed, and Hibiki, we'll crack these codes in no time." Chelia felt overjoyed when she heard that. Saving Wendy became closer to her.

 **B**

Days had passed once again and Chelia was feeling all the more anxious. She felt like she should just activate the Other Gateway and save Wendy herself. She would go so far as to just seeing her again. The pain in her heart lessened but it was replaced by something else. Something she couldn't quite understand. It was a new feeling to her and didn't know what it was but it was no means bothersome. The god slayer actually welcomed it. As of now, she was laying on one of the beds Christina housed sleeping. "Chelia…" The god slayer's eyes stirred a little and opened to see Levy. Judging from the look in her eyes, what she was going to tell the younger girl wasn't good. "I need to tell you something important."

Chelia didn't have a good feeling about this. Both girls went up the deck of the ship and saw the countless stars in the night sky. Chelia couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "So, what is that you need to tell me?"

Levy sighed as she prepared for her explanation. "I'll just come out and say it. What I found out about the Other Gateway isn't good." And Chelia's heart suddenly dropped when she heard that. "Let me explain. When someone from our world is sent to a different world, there is a slight change of rules. You see, as you know there is Ethernano in our world that supplies us with magic power. The thing is that the world Wendy is in right now, there is no Ethernano at all which means the magic she can use is finite." Chelia didn't like where this was going. "Don't get me wrong, she can still use her magic like normal like she would in our world which is an effect of the Other Gateway. However, that effect wears off if she's in that world for an extended period of time. Once the effect wears off, Wendy will start to experience the side effects. Most likely, Magic Deficiency Disease. I don't know how exactly it'll work but sooner or later, Wendy will come down with it. We can only hope of the best we rescue before that happens." Suddenly, all of that hope Chelia had before felt like it was dashed away just like the wind blowing through her.

 **B**

After Chelia's conversation with Levy, she just spent most of the day in her bed. She didn't even leave to enjoy Freed's cooking. It was worrying to Carla so she went to the god slayer to check up on her. As of now, she was in her catgirl form. The exceed approached the other girl who had the covers over her. All Chelia was doing while under it was staring at the bracelet that represented Wendy. It was the only reminder she had of the other girl and she was missing her more and more every day. "Chelia?" The god slayer heard Carla's voice. "Are you okay child?" She didn't hear a response. Carla had a pretty good idea of what was keeping the other girl down. "It's about what Levy told you isn't it? She told the rest of us of what she found out about the Other Gateway. It is worrying I must agree."

There was silence for a few seconds. "She's in trouble Carla. What are we supposed to do if we find her almost out of magic?"

Carla understood the other girl's worries. "We'll just hope for the best to find her before that happens I suppose."

Chelia threw the covers off and looked distraught. "And what if it does happen?! She could be dying in my arms and I can't do anything about it! I can heal any injury but with Magic Deficiency Disease…"

Again, Carla understood that. This was the most emotional she had seen the god slayer thus far. Perhaps she was missing Wendy so much more than she was letting on. "I understand your concerns. I'm also worried about Wendy but there isn't much we can do at this point. For now, let Levy and the others continue their work."

That wasn't good enough for her. In fact, Chelia felt rather useless. "I just want to make sure we'll have something to restore her magic if that were to happen."

Hearing that sparked an idea from Carla. "Well, now that you mention it, there is a way for that."

The exceed was suddenly grabbed and brought up to the other girl. "What is it? Please, tell me."

 **B**

After a quick trip with the Cristina, Chelia and Carla made their way in a dense forest to their destination. "Are you sure this person will help us?"

Carla had to admit, she had her doubts. "We can only hope. Porlyusica isn't very fond of humans last I remember. She's the one who helped out Wendy before when her magic was depleted back at the Grand Magic Games."

That was enough to inspire confidence in the god slayer. "She has to help us. She's got to." After making their way through the forest, they saw a small cottage up ahead. "So, I guess that's where she lives." They approached the front door and Chelia knocked on it a few times.

There was no response for a few seconds when the door slightly opened. Porlyusica looked through the crack to see Chelia smiling nervously at her. Already she wasn't amused. "Humans aren't welcome here. Go away." She slammed the door in front of them. Chelia wasn't going to give up that easily and knocked on the door again. This time, it opened up all the way and Porlyusica wasn't amused. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I do not welcome humans here!"

"Hello there Porlyusica."

The older woman looked down to see Carla staring at her. She was someone Porlyusica recognized. "You're the cat that always with the young dragon slayer child. What are you doing here with this human?"

Chelia instantly bowed to her which she found strange. "Please, you have to help us. It's about Wendy and I think she'll be in danger without your help."

Porlyusica just stared at the young god slayer before and turned around. "I'm listening and make it quick before I change my mind." That was good enough for her. They entered the building and Chelia explained what happened to Wendy and what might happen to her if her magic were to be almost gone. Porlyusica understood the situation clearly and quickly manufactured an elixir for them. "This elixir here will restore Wendy's magic power. Keep in mind it since this was made in such short notice won't fully restore it but it'll be enough for her not to contract the disease."

She handed it to Chelia for who was extremely grateful. "Thank you so much. Are there any other ways to restore her magic power?"

The older woman didn't reply and turned away from the two girls. "You should leave now. I've already tolerated your presence long enough." They didn't need to be told twice and Carla was already out of the door. Chelia wasn't too far behind when she approached it. "You there."

The god slayer suddenly stopped and turned around to the older woman. "Y-Yes."

Porlyusica observed her. "You asked that if there were another way to restore one's magic power. There is indeed one." Chelia gasped quietly when she heard that. "However, there are two conditions for it to work."

Carla was waiting patiently outside for the god slayer. "What's taking her so long?" Not long after she said that the exceed saw Chelia exit out the door and walking towards her. "There you are. Did something hold you up?"

She failed to notice the slight blush on Chelia's face. The god slayer shook her head. "N-No. Nothing at all. Come on; let's get back to the others." She walked past Carla as if she was in a hurry.

The truth is she was rather flustered about what Porlyusica had told her. _"The first condition is that the two wizards must have a strong bond between them. The stronger the bond, the more effective it is. The second is that in order to give your magic power to your other, it must be done by lip to lip contact."_

Chelia blushed at that detail. _"Lip to lip? You mean like a…kiss?"_

The older woman just turned away. _"Call it whatever you like and don't make it a big deal."_ How could she not make it a big deal? To her, a kiss meant everything to her. Especially since it would be her first kiss. The thing is though, having Wendy as her first kiss may not be so bad. In fact, she could feel her heart flutter thinking about it.

 **B**

As the two girls headed back to the ruins, already there was a little complication. "Hey brat."

They saw Gajeel walking up to them. "What is it Gajeel?" Carla asked.

The iron dragon slayer pointed behind him. "Mind telling me who this new person is? She just showed up out of nowhere. Said she was a friend to the kid."

Carla didn't quite understand that. "A friend of Wendy's?"

That question was soon answered when they heard a loud noise and looked to see several large vines over the ruins and wrapped around them was Hibiki and the others. He couldn't help but laugh at the situation he was in. "Oh my. You're quite the forceful one, aren't you?"

"I'll only say this once. I do not like men such as yourself. It's utterly disgusting to me."

That familiar voice made Carla gasp. _"No, it can't be."_ She ran past Gajeel to where the vines were and once she saw the person controlling them, it confirmed her fears. _"What is she doing here?!"_ Right in front of her was Cosmos. A member of the Garou Knights.

Cosmos noticed the exceed off the corner of her eye and turned to her as she smiled. "Oh, you're that little kitty who was with Wendy."

Carla was still wrapping her mind as to why she of all people was here. "You know this chick Carla?" Laxus asked.

Nothing came to her mind at the moment. She just spoke the first words that came out. "You and I need to talk, privately." Cosmos just shrugged and followed the cat somewhere else in the ruins. They finally found someplace secluded so no one could here. Even the dragon slayers. "What on Earthland are you doing here? You're the last person I expected to see during all of this."

Cosmos just giggled at the question. "Isn't it obvious? When I heard that something terrible had happened to Wendy, I just had to come to the scene where she was last seen. If anything, I want to be part of this. I wish to save Wendy as well."

The exceed had a suspicious feeling about the motive. "And why is that? Last I checked, you were trying to kill her. On top of that, how did you even know Wendy was missing?"

Cosmos closed her eyes as she smiled. "I do realize we had our differences in the past but the fact of the matter is that I'm quite infatuated with her ever since our battle. I just can't seem to stop thinking about her. As for how I knew she was missing, don't underestimate someone who lives in the palace. There are things that we can pick up on."

It seemed that the older woman wasn't lying although the part where Cosmos said she was in love with Wendy proved to be a little off to Carla. Still, it was better having her as an ally instead of an enemy. There was still matter that concerned her. "What about the other members? Won't they be displeased that you just up and went without permission?"

Cosmos just scoffed. "I'll deal with that later. Any sort of punishment will be worth it if I can see Wendy and again and save her."

This was probably the most sincere Carla had ever seen from the older woman. She sighed as Carla mad her decision. "Alright, fine. You can help us rescue Wendy but please try not to kill anyone."

Cosmos opened one eye and smiled at Carla. "No promises."

 **B**

Three weeks have passed since Wendy had left Earthland and already the team of wizards has made leaps and bounds far quicker than what the archeologists could've done on their own. It was at a critical moment was when they discovered an important find. Gajeel destroyed part of the wall to create an opening. Once he was done, Levy entered the newly discovered room and marveled at what lay before her. "There it is!" She ran over to the mysterious rainbow glowing orb and picked it up carefully. "This is exactly what we needed."

It wasn't long after she presented it to the rest of the team. Naturally, they had questions about it. "Mind telling us what the hell that thing is?" Gajeel asked.

Levy was all too happy to explain. "This is what some of the inscriptions were talking about. The people in this ruin must've used this Other Gateway to travel to other worlds but must've thought they needed to something to bring them back. This is that something called a Dimensional Lacrima. With it, we can use to return back to Earthland with Wendy."

That was the best set of news Chelia had heard. They had a way to return with the sky dragon slayer. Sting was also impressed by this. "Alright! Now that we have that, let's start this thing up and bring Wendy back to our world."

Everyone else agreed but there was still something else that concerned Levy. "That's true but we still have to consider the dangers of the world we're going where Wendy is currently. We have to assume it's not going to very friendly for when we arrive."

Obviously, Sting thought that was stupid. "Are you kidding me? Look at the people assembled here. You have the best members of Sabertooth, Laxus from Pegasus, one of the Ten Wizards Saints, Gajeel, and Chelia who's a god slayer. What more do you need?"

He had a point but Levy wanted to make extra sure. This was uncharted territory they were crossing so there was no telling what would happen. Chelia thought the same. "I still don't think it's enough." Everyone turned to her. "We need just a little more if we want to pull this through." She turned around away from the others. "I'm going back to Lamia Scale to ask if Lyon and others can help. They're part of Wendy's guild too so I'm sure they'll want to help us as well."

Yukino had the same idea. "If that's the case, I would like to ask someone I know to see if she can help out. I'm sure she'll listen to reason." Minerva had a pretty good idea who she was talking about. Everyone understood the reason and let Chelia go back to her guild while Yukino was off to her destination.

 **B**

As expected, when Chelia and Carla returned to the guild, they were swarmed by their fellow guild members. "Where have you been Chelia?! It's been three weeks since you've been to the guild. And where's Wendy? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

Chelia understood how Lyon was feeling but her response was lowering her head slightly to the floor. Ooba was naturally impatient. "You better answer or I'll spin you!"

"Wendy's gone missing. She has been for the last three weeks." Everyone went silent when they heard that.

Lyon could only stare at the younger girl. "What do you mean by that?" Chelia had explained everything to them. Why she hasn't returned to the guild and what she was doing with Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth along with the Magic Council. Lyon found it a little hard to believe. "Wendy is…in another world?"

"Why the hell did she go there for?!" Toby shouted.

"It's not her fault man." Yuka reassured.

Sherry was instantly worried for her cousin and couldn't imagine what Chelia had to go through. "Oh Chelia…"

The god slayer couldn't look at the guild members in the eye. "That's what happened up to this point. We're so close to bringing back Wendy and we need all the help we can get."

Lyon smiled as he knew where this was going. "Then we'll go." Chelia raised her to see them. "Wendy is a part of our guild. Not to mention we're looking after her until Fairy Tail comes back. If Natsu ever heard of this, I'm sure he would be pretty mad at us. This isn't just your fight Chelia." He put his hand the younger girl's shoulder. "It's our fight and we'll fight whatever comes our way together."

Chelia smiled and hugged Lyon. "Thank you."

 **B**

Chelia and Carla came back to the ruins with Lyon, Toby, Yuka, and Sherry with her. All of them were glad to see Jura again after he left the guild for the Magic Council. Everyone waited for Yukino to arrive with the help she had in mind. It took her most of the day to come back since Chelia and Carla used the Christina and Yukino had to take the train to where she wanted to go but it was well worth it. She arrived back with Kagura following behind her. They certainly weren't expecting that. Chelia walked up to Yukino while Kagura went somewhere else but not before looking over at Minerva. Anger flared up inside of her as she would never forgive what the other woman had done to her friend. _"That's not important now. I will deal with Minerva's presence for now. All I care at the moment if saving my little sister from what any danger she's in."_

Having Kagura on their team was a smart move on Yukino's part but she couldn't help but feel a little worried. "Are you it's a good idea to have Kagura and Minerva in the same room? We all know what Minerva did to Millianna back at the Grand Magic Games." Carla stated.

Yukino looked over to Kagura who seemed to be minding her own business. "It'll be fine just as long as they don't come close to each other."

"How did you even get Kagura to be here in the first place?" Chelia really wanted to know that.

The older girl giggled nervously at the question. "When I first came to Mermaid Heel and told Kagura about what happened to Wendy, she just suddenly said yes without any further explanation. She was rather quite adamant about it."

Chelia couldn't help but feel that it was a bit odd Kagura would agree so easily but she wasn't going to complain about it. This was by the strongest rescue team there was and all of it for the sake of saving Wendy. Sting clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention. "Alright people! We're all gathered now. Since it's already pretty late, we'll start this first thing in the morning so let's rest up for tomorrow." Everyone understood but that only made Chelia more nervous. Just one more day. One more day meant one more day worrying about the dragon slayer. It also meant one more day until she could see Wendy again. Everything worked up to this point has led up to this moment.

 **B**

It was early morning but Chelia barely slept at all. She was on edge as this was the day she would finally reunite with Wendy. All that was left was activating the Other Gateway. She, along with Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Orga stood in certain points facing against the gateway with everyone else standing behind them. All of the slayer wizards gathered their magic power. **"Sky God's…**

 **"** **Lightning God's…**

 **"** **White Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Iron Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Shadow Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Lightning Dragon's…"**

All of them waited a few seconds to unleash their attacks at the Other Gateway. **"ROAR/BELLOW!"**

Their attacks hit six certain points at the gateway in front of them. Instead of destroying it, it seemed to be absorbing the attacks. Once it fully took in the attacks, the Other Gateway started to glow as it did before. The rings around it started to turn and a bright blue light appeared and covered most of the center. It was exactly like Chelia remembered it but the rotating rings were new. With the Other Gateway now active, it finally time. Chelia couldn't help but feel nervous now that she was in front of it and beyond that was Wendy, waiting for her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Carla in her catgirl form. She gave the god slayer a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay. This is what we've been working for."

 **Insert Fairy Tail Main Theme**

Chelia nodded and gathered up her confidence she stared at the Other Gateway. Sting walked up in front and looked over at everyone. "Alright everyone! This is how it'll go. We're going to a place we don't know anything about and we don't know what we'll encounter when we get there. If Wendy is in any sort of trouble, we'll do our damn hardest to save her and get her out of it." He brought his arm up in front and closed his hand tightly. "We'll take down anyone who stands in our way! We'll show them that if you mess with one of us, they'll have all of us to deal with! Are you ready!?" Everyone raised their arms and cheered in unison. Sting smiled as he turned around to face the Other Gateway. "Then, let's go! Operation Rescue Wendy starts now!" He, along with everyone else ran up to the Other Gateway and jumped toward it without any hesitation.

While doing so, Chelia had last thoughts before she entered the gateway. _"Wendy…I hope you're still okay. We're all coming to save you. Once everything is over and back in our world, we'll be together again."_ The last thing Chelia saw was the bright light surrounding her.


	2. Five Years Later

**A/N: And for those wondering what the remaining members of Night Raid and everyone else are doing…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid: Before and After

Five Years Later

"And thus, that is how the nation we live today was formed. It was a long grueling war but eventually, the Revolutionary Army was able to prevail." Run had finished reading the book in front of his class and smiled at them. He looked over at the clock and decided to be a little giving. "Tell you what, since today is the celebration of the creation of the new nation, I'll allow class to end early. However, you will be expected to do homework. Is that alright with you?"

His class cheered happily. "Thank you Mr. Run!" All of them packed up their school supplies and were already headed out the door.

Hearing the sound of children again made the blonde happy again. He was glad to hear such a sound again after what everything he had to go through. "Mr. Run…"

Run looked down to see one of his students standing front of him. "Is there something you wish to ask Emily?"

The young nodded as she had a curious look in her eye. "Is it true that there was a dragon that appeared in the big battle?"

Run was a bit hesitant to answer that question. "My, what a strange question. Where did you hear that?"

Emily just shrugged. "It's something I've overheard some of the other kids saying. They said that people they know that other people that they knew heard that they heard a dragon's roar. Was there really a dragon?"

Her teacher just smiled and ruffled her hair. "This is between you and I so don't tell anyone else. There was indeed a dragon that showed up during the battle and it helped those who strived to make a new better place for all of us. The dragon was on our side and thanks to that dragon and its power, we were able to win."

Emily was very excited hearing that. "That's so cool! I hope I get to meet a dragon one day and make friends with it!"

Run laughed in agreement. "Yes. Perhaps that'll come true one day."

The young girl already ran out the door. "See you later Mr. Run!"

Her teacher waved goodbye until she was out of sight. Run looked outside that window to the sky. An image of Wendy flashed through his mind. The children he was teaching were around Wendy's age and younger like had taught before. Remembering the young dragon slayer brought a small smile to him. "Meeting a dragon huh?" He pulled out a drawer and took out a letter with an important seal. "Time to get going."

 **B**

The streets within the new Empire were busy as always with good business going on. Unlike before, the people were miserable of how it ran from before but ever since the reformation, it was like a whole new place. There were decorations as far as the eye can see in preparation for the celebration tonight. Approaching it were two very familiar people with one more accompanying them. "Wow. This place hasn't changed a bit last time we were here."

"No, it's changed. Just for the better."

Tatsumi laughed in agreement with his wife. "Yeah, you have a point there." Tatsumi looked older after being away from the Capital for quite a bit of time. He grew a little taller and his hair grew out as well with a ponytail tying it up. He still holstered Incursio on his back along with one other bag.

Mine slowly walked ahead of him. "Come on, let's get going already. We've made it this far." Mine looked a bit different as well. Her usual twin tail hairstyle was no more and her hair was let down. She was still wearing cute dresses but the most obvious change to her was that her stomach was swollen. In other words, she was pregnant.

It was something Tatsumi often worried about. "H-Hey! Don't go up ahead!"

His wife did think he was a bit too overprotective of her. "Calm down Tatsumi. I'm pregnant, not helpless."

That still didn't make him feel better. "That's exactly my point. It took us a lot longer than usual getting here."

"We're still here aren't we?" Mine retorted.

Tatsumi sighed as he knew his wife was like this whenever they were discussing this topic. He looked at the top of his head. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her?" He didn't hear a reply from his daughter of who he was carrying on his back as she was still sleeping on his head. She had long pink hair just like her mother. He just smiled at his sleeping daughter. "Still out of it huh? I can't blame her since the trip was a little long."

"Hurry up Tatsumi! Are you seriously slower than a pregnant woman?!"

He just sighed and walked a little faster to catch up. "I'm coming!"

 **B**

The trek up to where the palace once was a little difficult. More so for Mine, since she was pregnant but Tatsumi was there in case something happened to his wife. This wasn't the first time he was like this. Tatsumi acted the same, maybe even a little more when Mine was pregnant with their first daughter. Finally, they made it to where the palace was. After it was destroyed during the war, it was built back up and repurposed as a building of congress. As they approached the gates, they were stopped by two guards. "Halt! No unauthorized personal can travel up ahead. It is closed off to the public except those of high ranking."

Tatsumi only smiled at what they said and approached them. "Relax guys. We're here for…" He tried to reach for something in his jacket with his one free hand but was beginning to worry when he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Hold on, where is it? I know I grabbed it before we left!"

Mine just sighed at her husband's incompetence and pulled out a letter with an important seal attached to it. "We're here in respect of general Najenda and she's expecting us. I'm sure you recognize the seal on this?" She presented it to the guards.

They leaned forward to get a closer look and sure enough that was the official seal. "It's general Najenda's alright." They moved away and stood aside. "Very well, you may enter."

Mine smiled triumphantly while Tatsumi felt a little awkward as they walked past the guards. They couldn't help but wonder who those two people were. "How do those two know general Najenda anyway?"

The other guard shrugged. "Beats me. I don't have a clue."

While they were walking on a path with a beautiful green lawn presented on both sides with several benches along the way, Mine was leering at her husband. "Honestly, I knew you were going to forget the letter so I brought it along just in case."

Tatsumi sighed. "You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope."

Before they could walk further along, they stopped as two people approached them. Two people they recognized very well. "Hey! You two finally made it!"

Both Tatsumi and Mine smiled and laughed at who they saw. "Lubb! Su!" They were happy to see their former comrades again. Lubbock was wearing an official uniform of the new Empire and his hair had grown out a little longer. Susanoo pretty much looked the same.

Both of them walked up the couple. "It's been a long time. Not since the two you left the Empire." He noticed a very big difference about Mine. "Wow Mine. You've really let go since the last time I've seen you."

And that spark a vein appearing on her forehead. "The hell is that supposed to mean!? You're lucky I can't kick your ass right now!"

Tatsumi was ahead of her and kicked him anyway away from them. "Better?"

Mine smiled at him. "Better."

Susanoo kneeled down before the pinkette. "I do believe you need to control your eating habits. You've become severely overweight."

Mine sighed at what the human Imperial Arms said. "No Su. I'm not fat. I'm pregnant."

Lubbock instantly stood up when he heard that. "Wait, pregnant?!" Su was also surprised by this. The married couple smiled at them.

Lubbock and the others decided to sit on one of the benches while Susanoo opted for standing. Now that he had a closer look, Tatsumi was supporting their daughter on his shoulders. He couldn't help but laugh. "How about that. You two are actually married with a kid and another one along the way. You've been busy."

Tatsumi laughed in agreement. "Yeah, you can say that and you look like you're in a high rank."

Lubbock smiled proudly at that. "You got that right. It's a pretty sweet gig."

Susanoo kept staring at Mine's stomach which made her feel a little uncomfortable. "Uh Su, why are you looking at me that way?"

He continued to observe the stomach. "It's quite strange how different looking you've become since the last time I've seen you. I've never seen anything quite like it before."

Mine was surprised to hear that. "Wait a minute. You're a thousand years old and you've never seen a pregnant woman once?"

Susanoo shook his head. "No, I have not. I am quite curious as to how a human can grow another one inside of them and how they are brought to this world."

Lubbock couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Su, there is no way we're going to explain the birds and the bees to you right now."

The human Imperial Arms was just confused by that. "I don't understand the reference."

It appeared Susanoo still lacked some traditional thinking after all. They would get back to that later. Right now, Lubbock was really interested in catching up with his friends. "So how are you two been doing? Seeing as you're married now, the wedding must've been something else huh?"

Mine giggled happily at the question. "It was. When I first came to Tatsumi's village, they were rather nice to me and they didn't care about my heritage."

Tatsumi remembered that quite well. "Yeah. I can still remember the old man's face when he saw that I had a girlfriend with me. That was really funny." His expression changed. "Of course, I did have to tell him what had happened to Sayo and Ieyasu. The village was sad hearing it and we held a proper funeral for them."

Mine decided to pick up where he left off. "After the funeral, I've spent the next few days getting to know the villagers. They were all so friendly to me and said things to me like they couldn't believe Tatsumi managed to find a pretty girl like me. It was a little embarrassing, to say the least." She then smiled at the next part Mine remembered. "Then out of nowhere, Tatsumi just freaking proposed to me."

Lubbock laughed at that. "Did he now?"

Mine nodded at the question. "Yeah but he did it without the ring though. Still, I did say yes to him. Before I knew it, spring had come and that's when we held the wedding."

Tatsumi remembered that fondly. "You looked really beautiful in that wedding dress Mine."

His wife thought the same. "Yes although your groom outfit was a little weird."

Tatsumi sighed at that. "I told you it's traditional groom attire in my village." He huffed at that and then smiled. "Anyway, we held the ceremony and everyone in my village celebrated. After that, we had this awesome feast and party. It was such a blast."

Mine remembered that all too well. "Yes although you kinda sucked at dancing."

Her husband groaned at that. "You don't need to remind me of that."

Lubbock was enjoying hearing all of this. "Sounds like it was a blast. "Too bad we couldn't be there. It must've been something else. So, how long have you two been married now?"

"Five years." Tatsumi replied.

Lubbock was amazed to hear that. "Five years huh?" He looked over to their daughter who Tatsumi was currently holding. "And how old is she? On top of that, what's her name?"

Both of them looked at their daughter and smiled. "Her name is Hana and she's three." Mine answered.

Their former teammate smiled at the young child. "Three huh? I can tell she has your hair color Mine."

Mine smiled contently at that. "Yes. She gets along fine with the other kids back at the village. Seeing her smile and laughing makes me happy that she'll never have to go through the hell I went through and I want to make sure it stays that way."

"Well with you two as parents, I'm sure she'll have nothing to worry about." Lubbock noticed something Tatsumi was carrying. "You still use Incursio Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi looked back at his sword. "Only when I'm hunting and that's just with the sword. To be honest, I really haven't activated Incursio ever since we came back to the village." That was surprising to hear for Lubbock.

All of sudden, they heard a small sound and all looked to Hana who was starting to wake up. Upon opening her eyes, Lubbock saw that she had Tatsumi's eyes. Speaking of him, he smiled at his daughter's awakening. "Glad to see you're up. You've been sleeping for a while now."

He set his daughter down and she looked at two new people she had never seen before. Mine smiled at her curiosity. "Hana, these two are our friends we haven't seen for a long time. They're Lubbock and Susanoo."

Hana blinked her eyes a few times in confusion. "Rabac and Susa-Sasu-"

"You can call him Mr. Su sweetie." Tatsumi advised.

That was much easier for her to pronounce. "Rabac and Mr. Su." Susanoo smiled at the name. It reminded him so much of how Wendy used to call him. "Can Mr. Su play with me?"

The human Imperial Arms didn't know how to react to that. He was built for combat, not for playing around children. Tatsumi didn't see the harm in it. "Sure thing." He looked over to Susanoo. "What do you say, Su? It'll be a good first experience for you."

Susanoo kept observing the small child in front of him. "Understood.

Hana cheered when she heard that. "Yay! Let's make flower crowns together!" She ran over to the flower garden not too far from where her parents were and they could still keep an eye on her. Susanoo followed close behind. This was certainly something he didn't expect to do.

As the three former Night Raid members saw Hana starting to make the flower crowns with Su closely, they failed to notice two more people approaching them from behind. "Hey, is that you Tatsumi?"

Everyone looked behind and Tatsumi instantly stood up as he smiled. "Wave and Kurome!" The other couple smiled at them. Wave looked a bit older as well and his hair was a little more spiky than usual. Kurome definitely grew a little taller and her hair had grown out some more.

Mine smiled at them as well. "It's great to see you again."

Kurome smiled back at the other woman. "Same here and it looks like you've been packing a little extra weight."

The pinkette glared at her. "Are trying to say that I'm fat!?"

Kurome laughed at Mine's reaction. "Relax. I know that you're pregnant." That calmed down Mine a little.

Wave saw past them to see Hana putting a crown of flowers on Su's head. "So I'm guessing that's your kid? She's pretty adorable."

Tatsumi looked back to his daughter. "Yeah, that's Hana. We decided to bring her so she could meet everyone." He looked back to Wave. "How have you been doing Wave?"

Kurome cleared her throat. "That's General Wave to you pal."

That took a few seconds for Tatsumi and Mine to process. "WHAT!"

Tatsumi was speechless for a few seconds. "You're a general now!?"

Wave laughed nervously while Kurome laughed. "Well, he's not a general yet but he will be getting the position soon." They Wave was strong but becoming a general? That was something they really didn't expect.

Seeing them together made Mine wonder about something. "So, how are you two been doing anyway? Anything new?"

Her answer was both of them raising their left hands seeing rings on their ring fingers. "For one, we're married." Kurome replied.

Tatsumi was ecstatic to hear that. "Seriously? That's awesome. Congratulations. How long?"

Wave chuckled at the question. "For a few years. We've actually been thinking of having a kid for a while now. What about you?"

"Five years so we're a little ahead of you two." Mine replied.

Wave and Kurome were happy to hear that. In marriage terms, they were their seniors. "Well, it seems everyone has gathered."

Everyone looked to where they heard the voice and Wave laughed happily. "Run!"

His former teammate smiled back at him. "Hello there Wave, Kurome. It's been a long time." Run hasn't changed that much over the years. In fact, the only difference was that he was wearing glasses like used to before he joined the Jaegers. He looked over to the other married couple. "I see Tatsumi and Mine are here as well and seeing that there is a child here, I can only assume she is yours."

Both of them nodded. "Yeah. She's our daughter and her name is Hana." Tatsumi explained.

Run smiled at the name. "That's a lovely name for her. I have no doubt she'll grow up to a great person, just like her parents."

Mine and Tatsumi were flattered to hear that. "What have you been up to all this time Run?" Tatsumi asked.

Run smiled at the question. "I went back to teaching and I have to tell you it's been wonderful. The children are very bright and some say that I'm their favorite teacher. They even sometimes give me presents."

Wave laughed at that. "I can pretty much see why. It's great you're doing something you enjoy again." Run couldn't agree more to that.

"Well, it seems that everyone is accounted for."

Everyone looked over to the side as Mine and Tatsumi were very glad to see who it was. "Boss!" Their former leader still had her mechanical arm but her hair had grown out again in her usual braided ponytail.

Najenda smiled at her two former subordinates. "It's good to see you again, Tatsumi, Mine. Also, you can just call me Najenda. We're all equals now." She noticed the difference in the pinkette. "My Mine, you've seen to gain some weight."

Mine just sighed. "I'm pregnant damn it!" Of course, Najenda knew that. She was just having a bit of fun.

Lubbock was certainly happy to see her again. "Hey there Najenda."

Najenda walked up to him. "Hello there Lubbock. I see you've greeted them already." She stopped in front and gave him a kiss.

Seeing it kinda freaked the first married couple out. "Wait what?!"

Mine thought the same. "Wait, did you finally tell her Lubb?"

Her former leader decided to answer that. "He did more than that. We're actually engaged."

And that right there surprised everyone. "WHAT!"

Mine had to know. "When the hell did this happen?!"

Najenda loved their reactions. "Just last year." She presented the ring to them. This gathering of theirs was one surprise after another. The general looked over to Susanoo who made his own crown of flowers and smiled at the scene. "I suppose the child is yours then, Tatsumi? Mine?"

They nodded at her question. "Yeah, that's Hana." Mine replied.

Najenda continued to observe the child and her Imperial Arms. She found it quite amusing that Susanoo of all people was playing around in a flower garden. She also loved how Hana laughed and smiled. "It's times like these that make me glad of what everything we've been through had been worth it. The fights, the hardships, everything was for this. For her." Everyone looked over to Hana. "Her generation will be the first to grow up and live in peace without having to experience the horrors we all had to endure." All of them had to agree. This is what they were striving for all this time and now, that time had finally come. "These past five years of peace have been wonderful. It's almost like a dream."

Tatsumi looked up to the sky. "Five years huh?"

Mine knew what he was thinking. "You miss them, don't you?"

Her husband looked back at her. "It's been five years since Akame, sis, and Chelsea decided to go to Wendy's world. It's kinda hard to believe it's been that long since that's the last time we've seen them." He remembered all three jumping into the portal at once right before it closed.

Everyone else felt the same. Kurome more so. Wave noticed it. "You miss Akame. Right Kurome?"

His wife just sighed. "It's just, after everything we've been through; we were able to finally become sisters again. Then she just up and left." She did smile though. "At least we were able to reconcile and left on good terms. That's enough for me but I sometimes wonder what that big sister of mine is doing."

Lubbock thought the same way. "I know what you mean. I mean the time difference between our worlds is pretty insane. In the six months Wendy's been in our world, three weeks passed in hers. I wonder how much time has passed in their world."

Run knew the answer to that. "Well, considering how the time difference works, if we count three weeks as six months to our five years, it's estimated that only six months have passed in Wendy's world. Given that Wendy arrived in our world exactly six months, I'd say one full year has passed in her world. In hindsight, it's safe to assume that Akame and the other's haven't aged at all in that time."

Just hearing that made Wave's head hurt. "Seriously? Six months there is five years here? That's some time difference. "

"It's also weird that how we're all older now than them." Tatsumi stated. He wondered about something else. "It kinda makes you think how they'll doing in Wendy's world." Tatsumi could think of a few things. "Come to think of it, I kinda feel bad for any bar Leone drinks. I can imagine them drinking them dry."

In his thought bubble, he saw Leone finishing another mug. _"Barkeep! Another one!"_

Lubbock had the same idea but for someone else. "I feel bad for whatever restaurant Akame eats at. I mean her appetite is insane."

His thought bubble had Akame sitting at the table finishing off another plate. _"_ _More please."_

Mine had her own thoughts about the subject. "I really can't imagine Chelsea doing all that good in Wendy's world. There aren't a lot of missions for someone like her."

Her thought bubble had Chelsea being found out and attacked. _"Someone help me!"_

Najenda laughed at their ideas. "The same could be said for them. Imagine their reactions if they all saw all of you now. Especially you Mine."

Mine tried to imagine their reactions. First was Leone's. _"Wow Mine. You have a kid and having another one? I can't wait to spoil them."_

Next was Akame's. _"You need to cut back eating cakes Mine. You're very overweight."_

Last was Chelsea. _"Ha ha ha ha! Wow, you're so fat! Do you need to go on a diet?"_

Mine growled at that last part. "Even if she isn't here, Chelsea still pisses me off."

Najenda chuckled at that. "How about we continue this inside. I've reserved a private room for us for our special occasion. Follow me." She started to lead the way. "Come, Susanoo."

Her Imperial heard the command and took off the flower crown. "Understood."

Tatsumi and Mine thought the same. "Come on Hana! We're going now." Tatsumi called out.

His daughter stood up. "Okay!" She started to run to her parents. Once everyone was gathered, they followed the general into the building.

 **B**

Fireworks blasted into the night sky as the new Empire celebrated its five year anniversary.  
The people were having the time of their lives enjoying their newfound lives. The same could be said for the former members of Night Raid and the Jaegers. All of them were gathered in a large room with a buffet table that had food prepared by Susanoo himself and drink. Everyone was dressed in formal wear. Mine had made sure her daughter was wearing a traditional dress from Tatsumi's village. The same could be said for herself and her husband. Najenda tapped the glass to gain everyone's attention. The general smiled once she did. "First off, let me say I'm glad we were able to have this reunion after five years have passed. Everything we've worked for was worth it for today. However, we also must remember those who could not be here today that made the sacrifices for us to move forward." To her side, there were six glasses. "Let us never forget them for what they have done helping us to bring the day that we live now into a reality." She raised her glass. "To the new Empire!"

Everyone else raised their glasses as well. "To the new Empire! Cheers!"

Hana was the only one who was confused. "Mommy? What is that old lady saying?" And something akin to an anvil hit Najenda's head when she heard that.

Mine just laughed at what her daughter said. "She's just saying we're happy living as we are now. Let's enjoy the party, Hana."

Her daughter smiled and giggled. "Okay!"

Tatsumi was already busy eating the food and was loving it. "Oh man Su. I forgot how much of an awesome cook you are."

Wave could say the same thing. "You're telling me. This is delicious."

Susanoo was rather pleased hearing that. "Thank you. Eat as much as you like. There is no shortage for this celebration." Both husbands cheered to that.

Kurome was enjoying the food as well. Maybe a little too much as she just finished her sixth plate. "This is so good."

Lubbock was actually surprised by her appetite. "You really are Akame's sister. You eat as much as her."

Run chuckled at that. "Well, what else did you expect? They are sisters after all." He took a bite out of his food.

While everyone was having a good time, Najenda was couldn't help but feel nostalgic as she looked at the glasses next to her. _"Sheele, Bulat. If only you two were here to see this. We will never forget you."_ She looked at the next four glasses and smiled. _"And the same goes for you four as well. Akame, Leone, Chelsea. I hope you're living your lives well in Wendy's world. And also, thank you, Wendy, for everything you've done for us."_

"Najenda?" The general looked over to Lubbock. "Are you feeling alright?"

Najenda just smiled at her fiancée. "I'm fine Lubbock. Just remembering certain things, that's all. Let us continue this celebration with everyone else." Former enemies five years ago were now enjoying each other's company and catching up talking about their lives. It was a night all of them enjoyed together and hoped to enjoy more moments like these together in the future.


End file.
